From Bad to Worse  A Comedy
by Coplarol Lamone
Summary: It's been ten years since they last heard from Harry. What will happen when he suddenly appears at the Weasley's door to whisk them away to Boston  besides getting chased by Red Sox fans, meeting the second richest entertainer in the world, and getting kI


From Bad to Worse

By: Mary Jac Heuman

Chapter One … Into the Flame

The sun creeped in vibrantly through thin glass windows, into a boiling room in the attic. It shown through slowly, rising upon the earth and into our eyes which were - most likely – closed. The room in the attic was small, stuffy, and orange. And moving. It held but two occupants – a redhead girl, no older than 26, and her equally redheadded brother, no older than 27. Both lived with their parents, who were elderly now, but still full of spirit. They slept below. No one else stayed in the large but modest abode. There were many more red heads… but none were present.

As the sun silently rose above the house, not a sound was heard – except for the voice of the redheadded girl.

"AUGHH! RON!"

Cried Ginny at her older brother, Ron, who had been too busy sleeping to notice he had just rolled out of bed and fell on his sister with a loud thud. Today was not the first in the past ten years. Ron replied in tactless spite as usual.

"Ginny, why're you in here anyways?"

Ron cried out at her, tired and restless. In turn at her brother's insincerity, Ginny burst into tears. Between breathless sobs, she managed to return his question.

"I – I – I'm just _sad _Ok? It's been _ten years, _Ronald! Not a word! You know how I feel… don't you Ron?"

She quited, waiting for a reply, but a solemn silence took over. Ron sighed, and comforted his sister as she cried, and cried, and cried. He himself found a tear running down his cheek… he shouldn't, he couldn't he wouldn't blame her. It had been ten years since they last heard from their dear friend – Harry Potter.

He had left a few days after defeating Voldemort in 1997. Harry had no choice… all the Death Eaters at large eager for revenge and even more bloodshed… but still, Harry had left behind Ginny, who loved him. He left behind Hermione, who he couldn't live without him. He left behind the memory of all of those who died in battle… There was Cho, who was stabbed, Marrietta, who was strangled, Zacharias Smith, who was struck in the head with a rock, Luna, Angelina, Fred, and Katie who were all hit with that fatal green strech of light (Luna, not hit directly, was greatly weakened but not killed), George, who nearly died of grief over the loss of his dear friend Fred, Neville, who was burned to death by a Dragon (after killing Bellatrix in a duel), and countless others who had died in vain after Harry had turned his back on all the memories. But Harry had left behind one very important person… one who had led him to victory against Voldemort… he left behind his mother. The orange cat with a squished face animagus. She died in grief.

Ron shoved his miserable sister away in anger, thinking about all Harry had left behind to save his own neck. Ginny landed in a crumpled heap in the corner, whimpering at the fact that she had not heard from her beloved Harry in ten years, and that Ron – her own brother – was so tactless. Ron felt terrible, watching his siter become so miserable. Ten years, without any Harry. Without any Hermione. Without Percy and Fred. Ten years at age twenty-six and still having to deal with that promising voice that struck fear into the hearts, even to adults… the voice that screamed upstairs, rather frightened but stern and frightening.

"RONLAD ARTHUR WEASLEY, YOU COME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

Ginny chuckled and stuck out a tounge. "Mumsy wants you, Ronnikens!" Ron sucked up his breath, trying to keep himself from slapping his sister, who had not changed a bit in the past ten years. Still, Ron couldn't keep himself from sweating and shaking out of nervousness at his mother's voice. He bravely creaked open the door, and took silent steps down the hallway.

"Oh, Ronald, hurry, come! GINNY, GEORGE, COME AT ONCE!" Molly Weasley, the dear mother of Ron, met him halfway down the hallway. She was nervous and excited as she gently pushed him down the stairs, leaving him to topple down clumsily into the kitchen. He only expected to see his father merrily eating breakfast as usual… but there was one more person.

"Harry… is that – is that – that _you?_"

But it couldn't be… it just couldn't! But that was definitely the Harry Ron had last seen ten years ago. The same messy black hair, the same peircing green eyes that made Ron see what he had been through… the smile, grinning away, the owl-eye glasses – and that scar. It was gone. Harry smiled at Ron, both being nervous about their first meeting in ten years.

"Yeah… so… ten years, huh?"

Harry was nervous too. He kept his eyes on the floor and rubbed his arm. He finally got the nerve to look Ron in the eyes and stare him down. Ron was looking – not at him, but bedazzled at his forhead. In turn, Harry chuckled. "Oh, just a bit of concealer," he pointed to his forhead "for disguise." Ron nodded in approval. Silence took over, except for Arthur, gorging at his soggy cereal.

"Good idea… yeah."

Ron gave out a nervous laugh in reply. But he couldn't help it. He sobbed, and threw his arms around his best friend, who was equally distressed. The moment of reunion didn't last forever, as Ginny came running excitedly down the steps.

"HARRY!"

She ran up to him, his arms out. He closed his eyes, and waited for it… SLAP! No, it wouldn't come. Ginny exlpoded in sheer anger. "HOW _DARE _YOU TURN YOU BACK ON US IN OUR MOMENT OF PAIN TO SAVE YOUR SORRY LITTLE BACKSIDE!" And then, Ginny burst into tears and jumped on him, hugging away.

"Ten years I've waited… ten years to deal with having my brother dead and my boyfriend vanished. I know you'll stay now… right?"

She asked him hopefully. Giving her a peck on the cheek, Harry let go of her and walked into the center of the room. Curious, Arthur looked up from the table and followed Harry into the living room. Harry sat the Weasley's down at the moth-eaten couch and drew his breath. He closed his eyes, and spoke.

"I live in Massachusettes, now."

Ron was perplexed completely by even the sound of this new place. Massawhatta? Ginny was equally as puzzled, as was Mrs. Weasley, but Arthur was as giddy as a gumdrop… it must have been a muggle place.

Seeing all their puzzled faces, Harry gave a sigh and exlplained. "Massachussettes is this thing called a _state _in another place called _America_. I live in a small town called Stonem which is near Boston… the capital. I'm living as a muggle now, for extra protection."

Arthur was bouncing in excitement at this point. Ron chuckled – probably full of questions. He _did _manage to spit one out, though. "Isn't it expensive there, with all the full aprapments?"

Harry laughed and shook his head no. "First of all, they're called 'apartments.' Second of all, you know all the galleons I inherited? They are real gold, which is apparently worth more than it is in the mixed-up country I live in now," another laugh. "It's actually quite funny."

Mrs. Weasley, now out of her petrified clulesness, stepped up and gave Harry a stern look… as though he had been breaking and entering. "And why… why after ten years do you just walk upon out doorstep?" She picked up a nearby broom, holding it like a lethal weapon right in Harry's face. Arthur, Ron, and Ginny all took a giant step away from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry smiled and laughed, putting the broom down gently. "I want you to see my new life, to know what it's like to live like a muggle. But also because you are in danger. As blood traitors, you, too are in danger of dying at the feet of death eaters bloodthirsty for revenge. Just to get used to it… for me?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed solemnly and sympathetically, collapsing on a chair. Arthur jumped up, and crying joyfully threw his arms around a slightly distrubed Harry in a hug. Ginny was not as happy, nor as excited as her dad, but she nodded, knowing that for her own safety she would have to go. Ron stared at Harry, blank but bewildered. He acted much like Harry had just betrayed his entire family. But Ron knew that it was his best mate whom he hadn't seen in ten years! He couldn't risk loosing him after they finally were reunited. He would go.

Harry looked around nervously, streching his jaw and working his feet back and forth… an obvious nervous wreck. Finally, Mrs. Weasley stepped up strongly and walked cautiously over to Harry.

"When do we go?"

Harry smiled and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug in thanks. Ron stepped forward and shook his friend's hand. Ginny walked up with her brother and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and a pat on the back. Arthur? As Harry looked forward up the staircase, he saw the climbing feet of Arthur Weasley eagerly scurrying to his room.

"Well, our plane leaves tomorrow at ten a.m… we leave at 7:30 AM to catch it!"

Harry smiled triumphantly, no doubt proud at the fact that he memorized his flight. Mrs. Weasley stepped back, her hands on her hips. "_Plane? _Harry, you know we are not muggles and have all means of quicker travel!" She exclaimed. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly removed it, giving Harry a dirty look. "Remember – we are still in danger. Do you want to risk being found and killed?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and shrugged in slight – but not convinced – agreement. It would have to be done…

"Then we wake at six."

She turned on heel and followed upstairs to go and pack for the journey. Ginny gave Harry another tearful hug and skipped upstairs with her mother. Ron and Harry walked noisily upstairs to Ron's room to go and catch up on everything in the past ten years. A silent and waiting kitchen was left all alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. If it's crap, tell me, if it's not, tell me. Simple.

Chapter two willbe up by July 11th.


End file.
